Holding Hands
by Bra-Kayla Luver4eva
Summary: "I don't want to be stuck with you!" Was the first thing on Mikayla's mind. What if Brady and Mikayla were handcuffed together, forcing them to spend time with each other? Will they struggle or will something else happen when they can't go anywhere without staying close to each other? Credit to yummy42 and Wansapanataym for the idea!


**Hi everyone! Here's a little one-shot for you guys I adopted from yummy42! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The idea of this belongs to yummy42 and Wansapanataym!**

* * *

**No One's POV**

"Brady! You have to look at this!" King Boomer, the brother of King Brady, came running into the throne room while carrying a pair of handcuffs, screaming for his brother. King Brady was sitting on the throne being lectured by Mikayla on the importance of paying attention, which he was currently not.

"Brady, look what I found!" Boomer rushed up to his brother and the guard girl. However, as he came close to them he tripped, the handcuffs he was holding closing around two wrists, from two different people. Brady snapped back to attention at the feeling of cold metal on his wrist. He lifted his arm up and examined the cuffs, not noticing who he was handcuffed to.

Mikayla on the other hand had bent down to help Boomer up. However, when she bent down, her wrist pulled on the handcuffs. A small yelp escaped from Brady as we he was pulled to the floor by Mikayla. "Ow!" He exclaimed as he sat up before he and Mikayla realized the problem: they were handcuffed together.

"Boomer, what did you do?" Mikayla growled as she waved her arms around. "Mikayla, stop! That hurts!" Brady cried out in pain as his wrist was pulled in every direction. Mikayla immediately stopped moving her arms, but continued to glare at Boomer. "Where is the key?" Boomer shrunk back in fear at Mikayla's words. "I don't know woman, stop hounding me!" He cried.

Brady then stood up and looked at his brother. "Boom, what did you do with the key?" Boomer relaxed slightly at his brother's friendly tone. "I'll go find it right now!" Boomer exclaimed before he spun around and took off running towards the kings' room, most likely wanting to get away from the angry Sasquatch in the throne room.

**Mikayla POV**

_I don't want to be stuck with you! _I shifted my gaze to the boy king beside me. Of all the people I could get handcuffed to, it had to be Brady. I sighed in annoyance. "So, now what do we do?" Brady shifted his attention to me. "I don't know. We have to wait for Boomer to come back with the key before we can get these off." Brady motioned to the handcuffs. "Well then, let's go help your brother find the key." I started to walk towards the kings' room, Brady walking closely behind me.

As soon as we reached the kings' room, we were greeted by the sight of Boomer digging through clothes furiously. "Uh, Boom, what are you doing?" Brady questioned as he walked towards Boomer while I was following close behind him in order for us to not hurt each other. Boomer's head snapped up at his brother's voice. "Well, you see, I kind of lost the key to the handcuffs." Boomer smiled sheepishly at us.

"You lost the key?" I screamed at the boy king. "Yes, but I can get another one! It just might take a few hours!" Boomer cowered in fear from my voice. "A few hours?" I growled as I started to slowly walk towards the king. Boomer nodded before he shot Brady a look of fear. "Boom, can you go try and find another key?" Brady spoke up from beside me. Boomer nodded once more. "I can go try and find one right now! I'll see you two in a few hours!" Boomer exclaimed before he rushed out of the room, leaving Brady and I alone.

"Well, what should we do now?" I turned to Brady. "We could just sit and wait." He proposed. I shook my head. "No, I don't want to just sit here for a few hours." Brady nodded before we became silent. _Of all the things that could have happened today, why this? _I thought with annoyance.

"Mikayla? Where are you?" My best friend Candace came rushing into the room. She stopped as soon as she noticed Brady and I handcuffed together. "Not one word." I growled as she opened her mouth to speak. "Fine, I won't say one word, but a picture will say a thousand!" She giggled as she took out her phone and snapped a picture of us.

"Candace! Delete the picture!" I rushed towards her intent on getting rid of the picture while also forgetting that I was handcuffed to Brady. Only his yelp of pain as I pulled him forward alerted me of his presence. I quickly snatched Candace's phone from her hands and deleted the picture she had taken of Brady and I. "Fine. Be that way." Candace huffed before she turned and stormed out of the room, taking her phone with her. I then turned to Brady to find him examining his wrist and rubbing it slightly, wincing as he did so. His wrist was beginning to turn red from the handcuff digging into it.

"I'm sorry Brady. I didn't mean to pull you like that. Is your wrist ok?" Brady's head snapped up at my voice. He nodded in response to my question all though I could see the slight pain in his eyes. I felt bad about hurting him, but he was being extremely quiet for some reason, something I almost never saw, which made me forget he was even here.

"Are you sure your wrist is ok? It looks like it hurts." Brady nodded, not saying anything. I found this very strange, especially for Brady. I then decided to ask said boy what was going on. "Brady, what's wrong? Normally by now you wouldn't stop talking!" Brady just gave me a small smile in response before I noticed he was biting his bottom lip. He always did that when he was trying not to say something that would get either him or Boomer into trouble.

I turned to Brady and placed my hand that wasn't handcuffed to his on my hip. "Spill Parker." Brady just stared at me. "What are you hiding?" I questioned, coming closer to Brady then we already were. Brady shifted slightly, showing that he was nervous. I then realized why he was so nervous.

Brady and I were so close that we could feel the heat of each other's body, and if Brady were to lean down, our lips would touch. I tried to ignore the butterflies in my stomach at the thought of Brady kissing me, but it was of no use. The butterflies continued to fly around like insane waka-waka bugs. I'll admit that I thought Brady was cute, but I wasn't going to tell him that because I would never hear the end of it.

"Now Brady, are you going to tell me what's on your mind?" I focused my eyes on Brady's, knowing from experience if I looked him in the eye long enough he would spill. The boy king hesitated for a moment, but I could tell he was about to crack.

"Boomer has the key." Brady finally spoke before he backed away from me, breaking our eye contact. I took a moment to let his words sink in. "Boomer has the key, and has had it the whole time?" I screamed, causing Brady to flinch. "Y-Yes." Brady stuttered as he tried to back away from me, only to be stuck in place because of the handcuffs.

"And why haven't you told me this until now?" I growled as I walked towards Brady who was walking backwards, trying to escape from me. "W-Well I wanted to make sure you weren't going to kill Boomer first, and then I was going to tell you when Candace walked in and I just now told you?" Brady tried to smile but he couldn't cover the fear that was written all over his face.

"So, are you going to tell me where Boomer is so I can kill- I mean get the key from him?" Brady shook his head, obviously trying hard to protect his brother even though he was scared out of his mind right now. I internally sighed, knowing I was going to have to try and ask nicely in order to get Brady to speak.

"Brady, can you please tell me where Boomer is? I promise I won't hurt him." In order to pull off the act, I gave Brady a smile; something I knew drove him crazy. My plan worked. "Do you promise you won't hurt him?" Brady asked, a dazed look beginning to cloud his eyes. I nodded. "Yes Brady, I promise. Now where is he?" I asked sweetly. "I don't know." Brady spoke with a dreamy look beginning to take over his face.

"What do you mean you don't know?" I cried out in frustration, causing Brady to snap back to reality. "I mean, I don't know where Boomer is." I stared at the boy king in disbelief. "Well then call him!" I barely kept myself from screaming at Brady. I was seriously annoyed right now, and I'm not the nicest person when I'm annoyed. Brady's free hand went up to scratch the back of his neck, something he always seemed to do when he was nervous. "Well, you see, I kind of dropped my phone off of a cliff when Boomer and I were walking around in the jungle."

I raised an eyebrow at this, but didn't press further on it because we had another situation on our hands at the moment. "Do you at least have any idea of where he is?" Brady shook his head, causing me to sigh, but not just from annoyance, but because the sun was shining on him, making him seem as if he was glowing, not to mention his big brown eyes were swirling with a mixture of happiness and something else, something I couldn't define.

We both then became silent, allowing a slightly comfortable silence to fill the air. However, even though it was silent on the outside, my thoughts were racing inside of me, and they weren't about how to free Brady and me from the handcuffs. _Brady looks so cute when the sun shines on him. Wait a minute, I shouldn't be thinking this! I don't like Brady like that, do I? _

"Mik-" Brady began. "I'm in love with you!" I exclaimed in surprise at his voice before I realized what I said. My thoughts had been so full of Brady that I admitted what I thought of him. My eyes shifted downwards before I looked up, holding onto the slim chance he hadn't heard what I said only to find Brady smiling.

"What was that Kayla? Did you just say you like me?" I tried to back away from Brady only to find myself still handcuffed to him. "N-No." I tried to lie but my stuttering gave it away. Brady smiled even wider as I continued to walk backwards until I was against the wall. "Prove it then." Brady leaned down slowly until his lips were hovering just over mine. I could feel his breath against my lips as he spoke again. "Tell me you don't want me to kiss you."

My mouth suddenly became dry and I couldn't speak no matter how hard I tried. "I-" I barely croaked out as I stared into Brady's eyes. My thoughts were a jumbled up mess and weren't going to help. The only thing that would stop us would be if someone came into the room. "Time's up Kayla." Brady whispered before he closed the gap between us, our lips joining together.

Sparks immediately flew through me, causing all thoughts of mine to fly away. The only thing I felt was Brady's lips, and I was perfectly fine with that. Together our lips danced an elegant tango, and I felt as if I was flying. My arms slowly wrapped themselves around Brady's neck. However, I was still handcuffed to him, causing us both to cry out in pain and break the kiss.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. Brady just nodded his head, his eyes clouded as well as a dazed look covering his handsome face. "It's not your fault. It was an accident." When Brady spoke, he had a dreamy tone of voice as if he wasn't really focused on the conversation at hand, but was in dream world.

I was about to speak up and try and bring Brady out of his dream world when Boomer burst into the room, Candace following behind him. "Hey you two! What's up?" I turned around, Brady walking up beside me as not to let us pull on each other's wrists again. "Hi Boom." Brady spoke as he returned from his dream world. "Hey bro!" Boomer smiled at his brother as he walked over to us, Candace following behind him.

"If you don't mind, can I have the key to these?" Brady questioned as he lifted up his wrist that was handcuffed to mine. Boomer nodded. "Sure thing Brady!" Boomer reached down into his pocket and pulled out a small pair of keys. He handed them to Brady who in turn quickly unlocked us. As soon as my wrist was free I rubbed it where the handcuffs had previously been.

Brady on the other hand walked over to his brother and my friend. "Here are your handcuffs Boom." Boomer held out his hand for the handcuffs, but what happened next surprised us all. Brady quickly locked one of the cuffs on Boomer's wrist while the other locked itself around Candace's. Both of the two people mentioned before cried out in surprise as they looked at the handcuffs now around their wrists. "Enjoy." Brady smirked as he backed away from Boomer and Candace, the keys still in his hand.

Brady quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me out of his room and all the way to mine. As soon as we reached my room we both collapsed onto the floor, laughing our heads off. "This is going to be hilarious!" Brady exclaimed through his laughter, and I couldn't help but agree. With Boomer and Candace handcuffed together, there was definitely trouble sure to follow.

"I have a feeling that their experience won't turn out like ours did though." I smiled as I crawled over to where Brady was leaning against the wall before giving him a long kiss. "I'd be happy to be handcuffed to you any day." Brady grinned as I broke the kiss. I rolled my eyes and pushed his shoulder. "You might like it, but I don't think my dad would appreciate the fact that we were handcuffed together." Brady's eyes widened. "Oh my." I giggled at his response. "Oh well. Until we have to tell him, let's just enjoy each other's company." Brady nodded before we kissed once more. _I think handcuffs just became one of my favorite things._

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


End file.
